gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC Lord - Awesome Pirate
Hello EITC and Pirates of the Wiki! It is I, Captain Leon, Ex EITC Lord Marshal. I am sure you are all aware of this but I have left the East India Trading Company. I am tired of Samuel's foul comments. Samuel ' Claimed ' he was the EITC Lord, when everyone knew it was I who was really the ruler. Samuel was on the game all day. I can picture him now, eyes bloodshot, upset, jealous..... But why? I will tell you why. It is in the nature of all humans to want power if exposed to enough of it. But.... you must be thinking... on an online KIDS game?? No, impossible! Yes, I assure you it is possible. And all of you who wanted it are clowns and wanna bees (as I was myself). Your only embarrassing yourself by pretending to be EITC. I am not here to persecute those who are EITC, I am here to persecute those who ruin the game for their own enjoyment and fight with their ' Army ' against other members. I left the EITC because Samuel Red Beard made it is job to prove he was EITC, he looked pathetic all the while. I had my fun, I pretended to be Andrew at the start of my ' Career ' and I got what I wanted, ' Fame ', a wonderful thing... but on an online game? Yes, with all the clowns who wanted fame all it took was a single person (me) to obtain enough fame to where the ENTIRE game learns of his name. While you sit and pretend to drink tea on an online game, and use terms such as, " Yes indeed." and "You will be FIRED." I shall be now relaxing and enjoying this game, as it meant to be enjoyed. Samuel did not win, I knew of his scheme all along, a good friend of mine, Keira told me of this. Samuel your a very nasty, obnoxious, bossy, bratty.... I could keep going forever but I shall save you the humor... person. You see, I knew what you were doing, but I was planning on leaving the EITC anyway. Its just not fun anymore, all you do as add dramatic things like ' The Board of Directors ' and created names like ' Lord Marshall ' which I used at the top. Its absolutely ridiculous that you think this game is real. For such an intelligent and cunning teenager as you describe yourself, your not very bright. YOU WON Samuel, now you can feel good about yourself. Continue to prance across the game claiming how guilds work for you. Bring your army of ' Yes ' men who cannot even get into a straight line, let alone be an ARMY and take over! Your life's dream. You see I in all aspect of things, I won. I managed to take over the game, having the ENTIRE EITC ( Pirates Turned Co. ) working for ME on an online game, quite comical. I also managed to embarrass you, have you BOW to me on an online game, get the attention of the entire game.... and I got the pleasure of having ALOT of Fun, because it IS just a game to me. As in.... Pirates Online, online pirates GAME. But, you... YOU took it WAY to seriously... making You Tube pages about joining the EITC. And.... I still won because in the end you admitted how I TOOK everything from you. And I didn't even try. You put my name all OVER the game, and this WIKI..... I didn't even have to do anything. So, Thank you Samuel. You have helped me find cool friends, that are normal and enjoy the game.... Dog O'Hawk, Elizabeth Pondbellows, Hector, Ned, Capt. Skull (mostly)..... I bet your so proud, you get to prance around in a suit. I hope you feel good about yourself. And all you cowards who are too scared to tell Samuel to his face he is a loser.... DON'T BE... he can't hurt you. Its an online game, remember? ( ha ha ha) Now Samuel leads the EITC, but it is blowing up in his face. I recently destroyed a guild with over 390 members, leaving my noob pirate, Commodore Andrew in charge. The truth is.... nobody can rule the EITC but me.....Nobody can do what I do..... Cad Bane, Benjamin, Lizzy, Ryan... & more are leaving and or plan to. Sincerely, Captain Leon the First Category:Pages that Should be Blogs Category:EITC Category:POTCO